


Intangible 月球引力

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 时间只是宇宙大爆炸残留的错觉。我从未离开。所有轨迹一旦交融便永不会再分离。我们仅仅是更庞大的世界的一部分。这一切仅仅是无穷变量通向的某个暂定等式，平衡不会永远持续。宇宙永远保持变化。而所有短暂的告别都只是为了再次重逢。





	Intangible 月球引力

他记得那一晚。即使那回忆久远到如同另一个宇宙投射而来的幻象，在无数次危机、融合和篡改后依然屹立不倒的书架上高高陈列，陈旧的书脊被回溯的双眼裱上那业已落幕的王朝所独有的黄金章纹。

只要他闭上双眼，那一切，那所有每一个相似的夜晚和白天，便像是被疾风翻动的书页，急速在他面前闪现。

只要他闭上双眼。

那时他还是罗宾，勇敢无畏的神奇小子，蝙蝠侠忠诚的搭档。他笑嘻嘻地迎上每一个抛向他的难题或是硬拳，总能在最危急的关头蹦出最糟糕的双关语。他从不介意做蝙蝠侠的头号粉丝，那个总睁大眼睛说“我不明白”并为蝙蝠侠的一切推理和计谋倾倒的小跟班。他是如此全身心地相信着蝙蝠侠，他相信蝙蝠侠总能让一切真相水落石出，蝙蝠侠总能扭转乾坤。

那时他们的每一天都是一场崭新的冒险。只有他们两个人，面具下的男人和少年，披风下的英雄和助手。也许是因为一桩神秘的案件。也许是因为一场来自外太空的危机。也许是因为一个深陷危难的女孩。也许是因为某个狡猾而可怖的奇装恶棍。他们永远不缺乏换上制服的理由。而无论是飞速射来的子弹，还是坏蛋绞尽脑汁建造的死亡陷阱，什么也不能让他们退缩不前。

那时他从不担心犯错，他从不惧怕来自背后的偷袭，因为他知道他的一切莽撞和失误都会被蝙蝠侠挽救。因为他知道只要他的心在正确的地方，他便永远不会偏离他们的道路。因为这就是他们做的事，他们帮助别人，他们拯救彼此，他们纠正一切错误。

一场和犯罪永恒的斗争。

因为他们拥有这世界上最珍贵的东西，任何人都不能将它夺走。

而在那无数夜晚中的一晚，他第一次知道了失去蝙蝠侠意味着什么。

恶徒的子弹避开钢甲所保护的胸口打在了蝙蝠侠的肩膀上。血肉绽开，巨大的冲力将他的搭档推向码头的边缘——那短短的一秒中，蝙蝠侠挣扎着，维持着平衡。但他被子弹击中的左半身不受控制地向后歪倒。

接着蝙蝠侠在他们的眼前坠落下去，像用尽力气的迁徙候鸟，像毫无生命的破布玩具，被漆黑冰冷的海水瞬间吞噬，不留一丝痕迹。

“ **蝙蝠侠！蝙蝠侠！** ”他尖叫道，眼里涨满泪水，浑身燃烧着仇恨。他再一次失去了他所爱的人。一群欺凌弱小的恶棍再一次夺走了他的一切。他冲向那群歹徒，发了狂。“你们这些杀人犯，你们杀了他！……你们杀了他！你们杀了我的朋友！”

他像个疯子似的横冲直撞，踢打吼叫，毫无章法，却也因此无法阻挡。几个成年男人竟被他吓得节节后退，缩手缩脚地撞在一起，像个被压扁的弹簧。

而这时，一个高大的身影从码头边缓缓升起。是蝙蝠侠！他浑身湿透，披风在往下滴着水。旭日在他背后蒸腾着鲜红，而他绝不是来自地狱的鬼魂，任何有眼睛的人都能看得出这一点。

“ **蝙蝠侠还活着！** ”他再次尖叫起来。

歹徒们冲向那摇晃颤抖，却屹立不倒的蒙面英雄，试图干完他们未竟的罪行。但蝙蝠侠的烟雾弹让他们失去了视线，也失去了目标。混乱中，他搀扶着重伤的伙伴逃离了码头，狼狈不堪地回到了他们的秘密实验室中。一路上他余怒未消地嘟囔个不停，盘算着要怎么为蝙蝠侠肩膀上正血流个不停的大窟窿报仇雪恨。

但是他忍不住地松了口气。他的肩膀上承担着蝙蝠侠手臂的重量，沉重而真实。

那时他的个子并不高，身材也算不上强壮。蝙蝠侠几乎把他整个人笼罩在了自己的身躯之下。但那一晚他像是半神的勇士赫拉克勒斯般力大无穷，不知疲惫。

因为蝙蝠侠还活着。

因为没有什么能击倒蝙蝠侠。

而接着，他接到了他成为罗宾以来最可怕的任务——帮布鲁斯把那颗依然嵌在他肩膀中的子弹取出来。

布鲁斯是他所知道的最勇敢，最意志坚定的人。他知道布鲁斯不会害怕，无论是伤痛还是死亡，他绝不会退缩。

但他却也许并没有那么勇敢。不。他永远不会像布鲁斯一样勇敢。

因为他知道自己害怕失去布鲁斯。而这让他的手指颤抖起来。

他知道躺在手术台上的男人给予了他多大的信任。而他不知道自己是否值得这样全身心的信任。

那颗子弹像是狡猾的恶棍，星图中看不见的黑洞，从他僵硬的指头底下一次次滑走。

那是他人生中最漫长的一分钟。汗水顺着他的额头往下流淌，他默念着祈祷，手中的手术镊在布鲁斯的伤口中戳探。汗水也顺着布鲁斯的额头往下流淌，但布鲁斯没有发出半点声音。

布鲁斯甚至冲着他微笑起来，疲惫，虚弱，但却坚信不疑。

就在那一刻，他的镊子夹住了子弹光滑的外壳。就在那一刻，他的手指不再颤抖。他一鼓作气，把子弹拔了出来。浓黑的血水涌了出来，一切都结束了，布鲁斯安全了。

那颗子弹，那个仿佛世界末日般的夜晚，终于过去了。

“好孩子。”布鲁斯说。他们都微笑起来。

 

他睁开了双眼。

他孤身一人站在漆黑的地下洞穴中，站在布鲁斯曾经的收藏品们所陈列的地方。现在这里已经空无一物，曾在此寄居千百万年的冰冷黑暗重回到了这巨大的天然溶洞中，如同一枚常被用来扰乱敌人的烟雾弹，掩去了它原主人的一切痕迹。

而他多希望这一切只是一个掩人耳目的计谋，一个完美的逃脱计划。

阿尔弗雷德已经回去休息，这里只剩下了他一个人。他浑身伤痛，疲惫不堪。三十多个小时前，他才刚刚和寻上门来的哈维·丹特大战了一场。而这场战斗让他下定了彻底封闭韦恩庄园和蝙蝠洞的决心。

它们的主人已经不在了。

他在阿尔弗雷德帮助下把所有属于布鲁斯的战利品和武器都收进了储藏室中。其中有很多是他所熟知的案件中留下的纪念品，但更多是他前所未见的。有些东西的来处甚至难住了阿尔弗雷德。

那是布鲁斯所背负的秘密。他的成功与失败。

这些年里他们不再那么亲密无间。他不再亲身见证和知晓布鲁斯所经历的一切。他不再是罗宾。他离开了哥谭。

但这从未让失去布鲁斯变得更容易些。永远不会。

这一次，依然是一颗子弹，来自一把不同的枪，一个不同的恶棍。

子弹出膛的那一刻，他的世界末日降临。

这一次，布鲁斯没有从那漆黑的海水中升起。

他重新闭上了双眼。

 

在那无数夜晚中的一晚，他第一次承担起那不属于他的披风。布鲁斯被一个愚蠢的赌注绊住了手脚，无法作为蝙蝠侠和他一同调查案件。于是他用木棍顶起蝙蝠侠的制服，高举在自己身侧。

“蝙蝠侠和罗宾！”纵火犯们看着楼顶上活力双雄的身影，慌了神。他们慌不择路地逃跑了。

只用了一件空荡荡的制服。他成功地骗过了所有人。他拯救了哥谭。

在那一晚后是无数相仿的夜晚，他顶替布鲁斯出场，他暂时接管斗篷和名号，客串哥谭的夜空，将自己全心投入那他所熟知的角色中，为这世界表演一场一切如常。

 

他睁开双眼。

他面前的制服陈列柜中映出他的影子。他是迪克·格雷森，罗宾，夜翼，蝙蝠侠。他的身影和布鲁斯漆黑的制服融为一体，再也无法区分。

他再一次用一件制服骗过了所有人。

然而这一次，他将永远背负这个谎言。

 

他在杰森的罗宾制服陈列柜底部发现了布鲁斯藏在其中的储存盘。而当他将储存盘插入蝙蝠车的车载电脑后，电脑解析出的内容让他始料未及——一个他所再熟悉不过的案件——布鲁斯竟然将他父母的谋杀案资料存放在了这个储存盘中。

最初的震惊过后，他意识到了这只是布鲁斯惯用的谨慎手段，一个他们所熟知的游戏，用以掩盖他试图留下讯息的真实意图。任何最初被解析出来的东西，任何看似寻常或不寻常的文件，都只是储存盘中真正内容的伪装，一个障眼法，一个面具。

而布鲁斯用他父母的案件作为掩护，确保这个储存盘无论被谁找到，最终都会被交到他的手中。

这是布鲁斯留给 **他** 的秘密。

他把储存盘从电脑中卸下，小心地让它落在了副驾驶座上整齐叠放着的布鲁斯的老制服的最上面，接着发动了蝙蝠车。

他驱车回到了韦恩基金大厦。蝙蝠电脑已经被重组到了位于大厦地基中的蝙蝠堡垒中，包括原先属于布鲁斯的所有资料库。

他有种预感，蝙蝠电脑会告诉他这是什么。

蝙蝠电脑很快解析出了储存盘隐藏空间中的内容——一个陌生的解码程序——一把密钥。

他从未见过布鲁斯使用它。更未曾听布鲁斯提起。

他启动了密钥。电脑屏幕闪动起来，二进制编码闪烁着荧光飞快滚过。漫长而焦虑的几分钟后，破译终于结束了，他被拉入了一个崭新的界面，一个他从未接触过的新资料库。

很快他意识到了这是什么——这是布鲁斯所有的视频日志，由蝙蝠侠的披风摄像头记录下的每一个案件，每一个人物，蝙蝠侠的每一晚。布鲁斯的 **所有秘密** 。

以及一封署名给他的视频信件。

迪克深吸了一口气，接着打开了那封信。

布鲁斯出现在了画面正中。他坐在蝙蝠电脑前面，穿着制服，摘下了面罩。他的头发一丝不苟地梳向脑后，神情庄严而沉重。电脑的荧光让布鲁斯的面容显得失真，他似乎比他记忆里更加年轻，同时似乎又和他记忆中一模一样。

他还没有做好准备。他僵直地坐在原地，浑身颤抖，注视着屏幕上的男人。他还没有准备好再一次看到布鲁斯，那依然鲜活的，熟悉的面容，听到他的声音——

“我不知道我还有多长时间。”布鲁斯说，他的声音显得如此遥远，似乎从几个世纪前传来，“但我知道，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经死了，迪克。”

——仿佛他就在屏幕的那一边，就在那他无法触碰的地方，隔着整个世界。

“如果我还活着，没有人会动杰森的制服展示柜。”

“因此当你得到这个密钥并打开这个日志库时，我已经死了。”

 “我很抱歉，迪克。”布鲁斯说，“很抱歉让你承受这一切。”

“也许你永远不会看到这封信。这样最好。”布鲁斯说，嘴唇微微上扬，他看上去几乎是温柔的，“我不想伤害你。这是世界上我最不愿做的事。”

“但如果你看到了。”布鲁斯说，他深吸了一口气，“迪克。那么，这一次也许连我也真的无计可施了。”

“我不知道该说些什么。我不擅长告别。你比任何人都清楚这一点。”

“我很抱歉我强迫你离开。我很抱歉杰森经历了他所经历的一切。以及提姆，芭芭拉，史蒂芬妮，卡珊德拉，海伦娜，让保罗。”

“还有达米安。我很抱歉我不是个更好的父亲。”

“我很抱歉，我把这一切留给了你，迪克。”

“但我知道你不会放弃，永远不会。”他说 ，“你是我见过最勇敢，最意志坚定的人。”

“我不会要求你做任何事，因为我知道我不需要。”

“时间只是宇宙大爆炸残留的错觉。我从未离开。所有轨迹一旦交融便永不会再分离。我们仅仅是更庞大的世界的一部分。这一切仅仅是无穷变量通向的某个暂定等式，平衡不会永远持续。宇宙永远保持变化。而所有短暂的告别都只是为了再次重逢。”

布鲁斯说出这番话时的神情如此郑重，让他想起曾经他们在烛光前发下的誓言。

只是这一次，布鲁斯所承诺的不再是正义，不再是打击邪恶，不再是永不偏离梦想。

“珍重，老伙计。”蝙蝠侠说，拉上了面罩。他的声音再次变得遥远，“直到我们再次重逢。”

 

达米安从背后伸手扳过他的椅子把他转过来的时候，迪克才意识到自己也许已经在电脑面前呆了太久，久到那个对一切漠不关心的男孩都开始觉得也许他该得到点关注了。

而他知道他不可能隐藏得了自己眼中的泪水。

“你不想穿上它。”达米安就是论事地说。他低下头，看到自己怀中紧抱着的蝙蝠制服。布鲁斯的制服。

“它在一点一点杀死我。” 他承认道，声音里带着浓厚的疲惫，“每一次我穿上它，每一次我成为蝙蝠侠——它提醒我布鲁斯已经不在了，我永远失去了他。”

达米安翡翠色的眼睛回望着他，平静到近乎宽容。“你不必这么做。”

“但这是唯一能让一切变得好起来的办法。”他说，微笑起来，“知道哥谭永远不会失去希望。知道即使他离开后他所建立的一切也不会终结。知道我还有你—— 达米安，罗宾 。这让一切变得好一些。而这就足够了。”

 

布鲁斯把他的日志库留给了他。他作为蝙蝠侠的每一分钟。也许因为布鲁斯知道他会接替蝙蝠侠的披风，而这意味着他将承担起所有属于蝙蝠侠的责任，包括尊重初任蝙蝠侠的传统。也许布鲁斯想证明一个观点。也许布鲁斯在他的记录中隐藏了更多的秘密。

也许就像布鲁斯说的那样，时间只是错觉，他从未离开。那些无穷无尽的视频日志便是证据，他曾经和依然存在的证据。他可以随心所欲地回到布鲁斯所经历的某个时间节点中，知道一些无人知晓的，关于布鲁斯的事情，稍微地更加明白一些，究竟是什么造就了他所最终认识的那个男人。

如果一个人的所产生的一切想法和行为的集合体便是他存在的具现，那么布鲁斯把最接近于自己存在的东西留给了他。

而他开始用他越来越稀缺的闲暇时光翻看布鲁斯曾经的日常任务记录。

就像阿尔弗雷德说的那样，他是个演员。而如果他真的想演好蝙蝠侠，他就得至少好好研究一下真正的蝙蝠侠会怎么做。

也许这只是借口。他早就足够了解布鲁斯，他根本不需要布鲁斯的老日志也能知道布鲁斯会怎么做。

他不耻于承认。他知道他有时候只是实在太过想念布鲁斯了。

而正因为如此他发现了无数他不曾知晓的秘密。

 

在此之前，他早已接受和明白，他和布鲁斯永远不可能真正地平等相处。他已经平和地接受了这一点，他已将曾经有的一切困扰抛在了他前进的轨迹中，决心永不再拾起。

因为他永远会比布鲁斯年少，布鲁斯永远会比他更有经验，比他更成熟。因为布鲁斯是他的英雄，是为他建立整个人生的遥不可及的榜样。因为他所拥有和成为的一切都是因为布鲁斯。因为他永远会爱布鲁斯，无论如何。

因为……他的世界围绕着布鲁斯·韦恩。因为他像是月球，永远无法脱离地球的引力。因为布鲁斯是他生命轨迹的中心。

所以即使他曾经选择了离开，却最终还是回到了布鲁斯身边。

所以当他知道布鲁斯为他所做的一切后，才会如此震惊。

 

他看到布鲁斯在他身后跪下恳求敌人放过他。

他看到在他昏迷后布鲁斯奋不顾身地冲进火海救他。

他看到蝙蝠侠的噩梦，罗宾死于黎明。

他看到布鲁斯在他离开后封锁了蝙蝠洞，离开了韦恩庄园，搬去了韦恩基金大厦，并告诉阿尔弗雷德“没有了迪克之后一切都不再一样了。”

他看到布鲁斯给他写的那些，从没有发出去的消息。

他看到布鲁斯告诉每一个质疑他的人“我信任迪克。”

他看到布鲁斯质问来自地球二的超人“你的世界里，迪克·格雷森是否和我的世界里一样好？”

他看到他被亚历山大·卢瑟的射线击倒后布鲁斯的狂怒。

他看到布鲁斯疯了般地冲向核爆后的布拉德海文，他和杰森的对峙，他的恳求。

他看到布鲁斯在混乱而爆炸四起的爆炸核心区四处搜寻他的踪影。所有人都在逃跑，逃离布鲁斯所前进的方向。医院和军队以及志愿者则不断地把伤员向哥谭的方向运输。

他看到布鲁斯最终在半倾塌的大楼中找到自己的时候，自己是多么奄奄一息。

他看到布鲁斯把他从废墟中挖出来，用披风裹住他。楼房在颤抖。窗外绿光闪烁。

他看到布鲁斯把他放在了海港对面的安全区，守在他身边，直到他醒来。

他不知道布鲁斯那一刻在想什么。他永远无法知晓。那几分钟里，整个城市在布鲁斯的眼前燃烧，爆炸，四散溃逃。而布鲁斯留在原地，注视着那一切，纹丝未动。

直到他醒来。直到他质问道“你在这里做什么？”

“我只想确认你平安无事。”那时候布鲁斯这样回答。而现在他终于知道了为什么布鲁斯的话音里带着一丝颤抖。

 

也许他的确是布鲁斯的月亮，映亮黑夜，拉动潮汐。只是他从不知道自己那微不足道的引力也可以撼动那他眼中卓越雄伟的庞然巨物。

而他不再年轻，不再缺少经验。他从布鲁斯的眼中经历了他所经历的一切。他看到布鲁斯面临的每次挣扎，每个困境，每个选择。他看到布鲁斯的失败，他的胜利，他每一个战利品的由来。他每次隐秘的个人冒险。

每一刻，他都和布鲁斯更加接近，前所未有的接近。他们的人生渐渐交融。他不在穿着披风的时候，便是在透过布鲁斯的双眼目睹他所经历的一切。

而这让他更加确定该如何去做迪克·格雷森。

因为他是蝙蝠侠的跟班，他的见证人，他的盟友和伙伴，他故事的讲述者，他存在的证据。

因为他们从未真正分开过。

因为旭日升起时，蝙蝠侠永远会从海水中重生。因为在他的故事里，结局永远会是如此。

 

他沿着漫长的地道前进，步履蹒跚，气息紊乱。

“Zur En Arrh。”他说，目睹着存放尸体的地下墓室缓缓开启。

“时间只是宇宙大爆炸残留的错觉。我从未离开。所有轨迹一旦交融便永不会再分离。我们仅仅是更庞大的世界的一部分。这一切仅仅是无穷变量通向的某个暂定等式，平衡不会永远持续。宇宙永远保持变化。而所有短暂的告别都只是为了再次重逢。”他说，宛如当年在烛光前举起手掌，发下誓言，“直到我们再次重逢。”

而那一刻不会遥远。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里出现的回忆都是漫画里真实存在的情节，比如开头Batman #2 和 #65的情节，以及后面狂暴罗列的情节……还顺便填了一下#691的坑  
> 时间线则完全按照pre-flashpoint蝙蝠刊和B&R。所以最后结局便是迪克带着布鲁斯的尸体去泡池子→发现这是假的布鲁斯→欢快地意识到布鲁斯真的没有死。  
> 我也不知道我在写什么，就当我是意识流吧……


End file.
